Rendez-vous en terre pas si inconnue
by anayata
Summary: os écrit dans le cadre du nudiste contest sur le forum DAmn Addict Of Lemon


Quand on était enfants avec ma grande sœur, on allait souvent avec son parrain et sa compagne pendant les vacances dans un camping nudiste, l'Eglantière. J'avais huit ans, alors me trimballer à poil n'était vraiment pas un problème. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, le camping était situé à côté d'un cours d'eau alors comme des bonnes filles de la campagne, on faisait souvent des barrages avec des cailloux. J'y ai même perdu une chaussure une fois, vous savez les sandalettes en plastique qui vous laissent un super bronzage zébré sur les pieds : les méduses. Et quand on ne faisait pas des barrages, j'allais à la piscine, j'adorais la patronne Elisabeth. Elle était super gentille, elle me donnait toujours de la glace quand j'allais la voir. Des fois, son fils Carlisle venait l'aider, mais je ne le voyais pas tout le temps car il avait un autre travail, il avait des enfants d'à peu près mon âge. Un jour, alors que je pleurais au bord de la piscine (je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs), une jeune femme de seize ans, est venue me réconforter, elle était magnifique. Elle était hollandaise, je crois si mes souvenirs sont bons, qu'elle s'appelait Santa. Je voulais tellement devenir comme elle, grande, blonde, une belle poitrine, et une gentillesse infinie. Mais bon en bonne petite brune, je savais que pour la taille c'était râpé, bon pour la couleur des cheveux ça aurait pu s'arranger, mais j'imagine de là la catastrophe. En tout cas, j'ai gardé d'excellents souvenirs de ce camping.

Malheureusement, mon oncle et sa compagne se sont séparés et on le voyait moins souvent et puis le temps a passé et j'ai grandi, pris des formes comme je le souhaitai étant enfant, mais par contre, à l'adolescence je suis devenue pudique. Ça vient peut être du fait qu'on m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas me mettre torse nu comme les garçons quand j'avais chaud en cm2, alors le naturisme, très peu pour moi. Tonton à partir de sa retraite, a commencé à revenir plus souvent à l'Eglantière et nous voir.

Souvent, il me dit que Carlisle qui a repris le camping à la mort d'Elisabeth se souvient bien de ma sœur et moi et qu'il aimerait bien nous revoir, alors quand tonton m'a appelée pour me dire que Carlisle nous invitait pour la fête annuelle du camping, après avoir trouvé bon nombre d'excuse les fois précédentes, je ne pouvais pas refuser plus longtemps sans que ça paraisse suspect.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour du 14 Juillet, je m'apprête à monter dans ma voiture et rejoindre les tous nus comme je disais petite. Ma sœur Alice me rejoint là-bas avec son mari Jasper. Je sais que pour elle aucun problème à se montrer nue. Moi par contre j'appréhende, j'ai peur qu'on me trouve mal foutue alors que je sais sans être arrogante ou narcissique que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de mon corps. C'est parti ! Affublée de mes lunettes de soleil, je démarre ma titine, et, pars la musique à fond, les vitres grandes ouvertes, et la crinière au vent. Je suis qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de mon lieu de villégiature pour la journée. Rassurez-vous, je ne pars pas à poil, manquerait plus que je me fasse arrêter sur la route par les flics. J'imagine bien leur tronche déjà, et leur : « euh mademoiselle, vous savez que c'est interdit de conduire toute nue ? ». Hilarant…ou pas.

Carlisle, que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a spécifié qu'il m'avait réservé un bungalow pour me changer à mon arrivée et mon départ, et au cas où je voudrais rester la nuit voire quelques jours.

Prise dans l'ambiance que je me mets toute seule dans la voiture, je ne stresse plus, et arrive avec un immense sourire au camping. Je me gare, descends de la voiture et vois un grand brun d'une bonne quarantaine d'année qui ne m'est pas totalement inconnu arriver vers moi et me faire un grand sourire.

-Bella tu es devenue magnifique me dit l'homme en question

-Carlisle ?

-Eh oui ma petite ! En chair, et en os, se désigne-t-il en rigolant. Je me mets à rire avec lui. Ça fait plaisir de te voir me dit-il en me faisant la bise, je suis content que tu ais pu te libérer, ton oncle m'a expliqué que parfois tu travaillais les jours fériés.

-Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, lui dis-je

-Menteuse ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu es enfin là c'est l'essentiel. Viens, je t'accompagne au bungalow, je t'ai mise proche de la rivière, tu pourras faire des barrages rit-il. Ta sœur m'a rappelé combien tu aimais cet endroit.

-Carlisle, tu sais que j'ai plus huit ans le questionnais-je, mais merci c'est vrai j'adorais cet endroit.

Tout en marchant on continue de se remémorer des anecdotes sur le camping, c'est fou comme il se rappelle de nous, alors que moi je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de lui et sa famille.

-Bella, je te laisse te changer, je vais rejoindre les autres, on se retrouve après me dit-il.

-Ok, merci à toute à l'heure, répondis-je.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la piscine là où se déroule la fête, je rentre dans le bungalow qui m'est alloué pour me déshabiller.

Quelques minutes après, je suis enfin prête, ben oui ce n'est pas parce que je vais me promener toute la journée nue, que je dois avoir une tête de folle, donc passage par la case coiffure, et ça c'est pas de la tarte. C'est ça aussi de conduire les vitres grandes ouvertes. Direction la piscine.

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, personne ne fait particulièrement attention à moi. Je vois ma sœur et Jasper discuter avec une très belle blonde, et un grand mec baraqué brun. Elle me voit et me fait un petit signe de la main. J'aperçois aussi mon oncle qui est encore en train de draguer. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher celui là.

Je me dirige vers la table qui fait office de bar, et Carlisle me rejoint.

-Je te sers quelque chose ? me demande-t-il.

-Je veux bien.

-Alors tu as du Ricard, du whisky, du porto, du vin blanc moelleux, sec et enfin du rouge. Ou du jus de fruits comme tu préfères.

-Hum si tu me prends par les sentiments, je vais prendre un blanc moelleux, j'en raffole.

-Et voilà un Jurançon pour mademoiselle, me dit-il en me tendant mon verre.

-Ca va, on ne se refuse plus rien à l'Eglantière, rigolais-je

-Hé oui, qu'est ce que tu crois. On est connu dans le monde entier maintenant. Mais ça c'est la faute de mon fils Edward, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, il s'occupe de notre partie communication.

-Ok, je comprends mieux, il est loin le bouche à oreille de cette bonne vieille Elisabeth.

-C'est sur. Tiens, je vais te présenter à ma femme Esmée et au reste de la famille.

On se dirige vers un groupe dont ma sœur fait partie.

-Alors pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voici Bella, me présente Carlisle. Bella voici ma femme Esmée. Une très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux caramel s'approche pour me faire la bise.

-Tu as bien grandi me dit-elle, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes !

-Voici ma fille Rosalie et son compagnon Emmett. Les deux me font un signe de la main synchro en me souriant. Sourire que je leur rends tellement le leur est communicatif.

-Et enfin, le pro de la communication, mon fils Edward. Pas besoin que je te présente les deux autres.

Et là, vous me croyez vous me croyez pas, mais j'ai en face de moi le plus beau spécimen mâle que je n'ai jamais vu. Une putain de bombe de 1m80 à vue de nez, des cheveux en bataille châtain cuivré, des yeux bleus superbes, et une bouche qui vous donne envie de se jeter sur elle. Je crois que j'en ai mouillé ma culotte, ah merde j'en ai pas, s'il continue de me regarder comme ça va falloir que je me jette tête la première dans la piscine pour refroidir mes ardeurs.

-Enchanté, me dit-il celui-ci de sa voix suave en s'approchant pour me faire la bise. Putain pourquoi en plus de ça il faut qu'il ait une voix suave. Il n'est pas humain ce n'est pas possible. Il a été envoyé sur terre juste pour satisfaire la gente féminine, j'en suis sûre. Faudra que je demande à Carlisle. Oups je m'égare.

-Moi aussi soufflé-je en avalant une gorgée de mon vin pour me donner une contenance.

-Et moi je sens le pâté ? me dit ma sœur.

-Ah mais c'est ça l'odeur, je n'osais pas dire à Carlisle qu'y avait un truc qui moisissait par là, réponds-je à Alice.

-Espèce de garce, me dit-elle, c'est toi qui sens le moisi, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Tu habites le plus près et tu arrives la dernière t'as pas honte ?

-Et toi t'as pas honte de sortir avec cette tête ? La toisé-je

-Allez, elles sont reparties ! dit Jasper, pitié, faites quelque chose, ou j'en prends une pour taper sur l'autre !

-Oh toi le blond, la ferme, coupé-je mon beau-frère. Il a horreur que je l'appelle le blond, alors j'en abuse.

Tout le monde explosa de rire devant sa tête outrée.

Je me dirige quand même vers mon beau-frère pour l'embrasser.

-Fais pas la gueule, tu le sais que t'es beau gosse !

-Oh, les deux là je vous entends, dit ma sœur.

-Quoi, j'y peux rien si ton homme est à croquer ! Réponds-je.

-Ouais ben va croquer ailleurs râle-t-elle.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la naine ! Grogné-je.

-Hé, je suis la plus vieille tu me dois le respect, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Elles sont tout le temps comme ça ? Entends-je une belle voix demander à Jasper.

-Et là encore, elles sont calmes, lui répond mon beau frère.

-Intéressant souffle Edward en me regardant.

Après le discours de Carlisle, tout le monde se dirige vers les tables où sont déjà entreposés les plats que tout le monde a amener, quant à moi, je vais en direction du barbecue. Beaucoup plus intéressant sur l'instant. Surtout que le bel Edward y fait cuire de la viande.

-Je croyais que les habits étaient interdits, lui dis-je en montrant son tablier de mon verre.

-Ouais mais y a des cas particuliers, là on utilise du feu et y a des braises qui peuvent sauter. Tu ne voudrais pas que je finisse grillé comme la viande ? me demande-t-il. A moins que tu veuilles jouer les infirmières ?

-Pourquoi pas dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il dégluti, pris à son propre piège, et me fais un sourire alors que je reprends une gorgée de mon vin. Excellent en passant.

-Alors, me sort-il de mes pensées, raconte moi tout sur toi me questionne-t-il.

- Ya pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai 28 ans, presque toutes mes dents, et puis je suis sûre que mon oncle a encore fait sa concierge, et que tu sais déjà tout sur moi. Et toi alors le pro de la communication. Tu fais quoi pour attirer les gens ici, tu montres tes fossettes sur internet ? Questionné-je. S'il savait que je ne parlais pas des ses joues !

-Oui mais non, en fait il suffit de mettre en avant ce magnifique cadre, avec deux-trois belles photos et c'est parti. Et non, mademoiselle, je ne suis pas sur ces photos rigole-t-on tout en continuant à faire cuire la viande.

On continue à discuter pendant quelques minutes avant que son beau-frère vienne nous rejoindre. Je les laisse à leur discussion sur le foot et pars manger un morceau sinon avec tout le vin que je m'enfile, je vais finir saoule plus vite que prévu. Je discute un peu avec tout le monde. Finalement moi qui appréhendais cette journée, je suis super bien. Alors que je souris toute seule, mon oncle vient me rejoindre.

-Alors t'as fini de draguer ? Lui demandais-je.

-Et toi, tu peux parler, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec Edward ? me rétorque-t-il.

On se sourit et trinquons ensemble.

-Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi tonton.

-On en reparlera ma grande. Allez je vais voir ta sœur sinon elle va encore râler que son parrain passe pas assez de temps avec elle.

-Ok.

La journée est passée à une vitesse folle, le jour commence à décliner, mais il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je suis assise au bord de la piscine, mes pieds trempent dans l'eau alors que je sirote encore du vin. Quelqu'un vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux vers l'intrus et vois que c'est Edward qui m'a rejoint.

-Tu t'ennuies ? Me questionne-t-il.

-Non, j'en profite un peu d'être seule.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ? me demande-t-il en commençant à se relever.

-Non, tu peux rester, lui dis-je en souriant. Vu que ton gros balourd de beau-frère nous a interrompus, tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'en raconter plus sur toi.

-Bon ben tu sais comment je m'appelle dit-il en se rasseyant.

-Idiot ris-je

-J'ai trente ans, je suis revenu dans la région il y a environ trois mois, et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas dit-il en me souriant.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Sinon, je n'e t'aurais pas rencontrée souffla-t-il avant de boire une gorge de sa bière.

-Charmeur

-Et ça marche ?

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lui fait un sourire.

On continue de discuter, jusqu'à s'apercevoir, qu'il ne reste plus personne. On est les derniers encore là.

Je me laisse glisser dans la piscine en espérant qu'il m'y rejoigne. Ce qu'il fait. Il se rapproche de moi, et me prend par la taille avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'une des siennes remonte dans mon dos et attrape ma nuque. Il relâche mes lèvres et me regarde. Son regard m'hypnotise. Il sort de la piscine et me tend sa main.

-Viens me souffle-t-il.

Il m'entraîne à sa suite. Je vois qu'on se dirige vers les bungalows.

-Lequel est le tien ? m'interroge-t-il.

-Le 22 je réponds.

On se dirige vers mon bungalow.

-Bella, j'ai trop envie de toi, alors si tu ne veux pas dis-le moi maintenant.

Je crois qu'il comprend que j'ai les mêmes intentions que lui lorsque je me mets à marcher à reculons vers le bungalow en lui faisant un sourire mutin et un signe de l'index pour qu'il vienne.

Il me rattrape et me prend dans ses bras, je crochète mes jambes à sa taille et me remets à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, tout en descendant mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire et son cou.

-Putain tu vas me tuer me dit-il alors que je suce un de ses tétons. Il me colle à la porte d'entrée du bungalow avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir. A ce moment là, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'avait pas menti sur son désir pour moi lorsque je sens son sexe dur presser contre mon ventre.

-Tu m'avais caché ça petit coquin dis-je en lui attrapant le sexe d'une main alors que sa tête part en arrière à la pression que je lui donne.

-Heureusement que je sais me contrôler, sinon tout le monde m'aurait vu avec la gaule toute la journée, un merci spécial au tablier qui m'a aidé à me cacher à un moment rit-il.

On rentre enfin à l'intérieur tout en reprenant nos baisers. Edward referme la porte du pied, il me repose à terre et descend sa bouche vers ma poitrine. Il prend un de mes seins dans sa bouche, et avec une des ses mains commence à triturer mon téton libre. Je reprends mes caresses sur sa verge. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, et me rends compte qu'il apprécie particulièrement, je m'y attarde un peu avant de descendre plus au sud où se trouve mon objectif. Je me mets à genoux et sentant ce que je vais lui faire, Edward baisse les yeux vers moi. Je le regarde à travers mes cils tout en prenant son sexe dans ma bouche. Je fais d'abord un premier va-et-vient, puis fais tourner ma langue sur son sexe. Il gémit. J'adore ça. Je le suce avec vigueur, creuse mes joues et l'aspire, je m'accroche à une de ses fesses tandis que de mon autre main, je masse ses bourses. Je commence à sentir du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur ma langue, signe qu'il n'est plus loin. Je lâche ses bourses et ma deuxième main rejoint son autre fesse histoire d'être bien accrochée. Et là je donne tout ce que je peux, je le suce sans relâche, le mordille, tourne ma langue autour de sa verge, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa semence chaude arriver dans ma bouche, j'avale tout ce qu'il me donne avant de le relâcher.

Il s'effondre sur le sol à côté de là où je me suis assise, il est haletant.

-Putain ! Exhale-t-il, c'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie.

-Merci du compliment !

-C'est pas un compliment, c'est la vérité. A mon tour maintenant dit-il tout en se jetant sur moi.

Il me couche sur le sol et commence par sucer mes seins, puis une de ses mains rejoint mon intimité, et un de ses doigts glisse le long de mes lèvres avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il me pompe d'abord avec un seul doigt puis un autre rejoint la danse tout en accélérant la cadence. Je ne suis que gémissements, mais le pire vient quand il décide de me lécher, d'abord doucement, trop doucement. Tantôt il aspire mon clitoris, tantôt il rentre sa langue dans mon vagin, tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il me pénètre de sa langue. Puis un des doigts qui était précédemment sur ma poitrine refait son apparition pour me pomper en même temps. Je hurle son nom, je ne sais plus où j'en suis tellement je suis proche. Je le supplie de me faire jouir, et il accède à ma requête en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour prononcer cette phrase.

Je suis toute essoufflée, échevelée, je dois surement ressembler à une folle, mais c'était tellement bon que j'en redemande.

-J'ai trop envie de toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, baise-moi ! lui demandé-je.

-A tes ordres, par contre tu as des préservatifs par là, car comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis venu sans rien, rit-il.

-Dans mon sac, attends, j'y vais réponds-je.

Je reviens avec le saint Graal, m'assieds sur ses jambes, déchire l'emballage d'aluminium et habille sa verge du capuchon de latex. Je ne le laisse pas réagir et m'empale sur lui.

-Oh putain c'est trop bon ! dit-il alors que je le chevauche. Il prend mes seins dans ses mains, les caresse avant de les descendre jusqu'à mes hanches qu'il attrape pour me donner la cadence qu'il souhaite. Puis il finit par nous faire tourner et je me retrouve sous lui. Il se met à me donner des coups de reins frénétiques. J'enserre ses hanches avec mes jambes et mes talons se trouvent sur ses fesses. Je fais pression dessus pour qu'il comprenne d'y aller plus fort. Chose qu'il fait sans hésiter. On n'est plus que sueur et gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'on jouisse au même moment. Il s'écroule sur moi avant de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser.

-Pfiou, je ne sais pas toi, mais c'était waouh ! dit-il.

-Ouais pas mieux ! dis-je avant qu'on éclate de rire ensemble.

Après être passé sous la douche et avoir remis ça plusieurs fois, on discute dans le lit dans lequel on a quand même fini par atterrir.

-Et dire que j'appréhendais de venir passer la journée ici, lui avoué-je, si j'avais su je serais venu bien avant !

-T'inquiètes ma belle, on va le rattraper ce temps perdu, dit-il tout en se jetant sur ma bouche pour un baiser sensuel et plein de promesses. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation.

Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir au fait ?


End file.
